


Yes Or No

by zilenaj



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilenaj/pseuds/zilenaj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami recently changed dorm room, she found out that she will be rooming with a freshman student from the Southern Water Tribe. All Asami wants is that her roommate won't find out that she is in fact Asami Sato daughter of Hiroshi Sato the CEO of a multi yuan company.</p>
<p>Korra finally got her wish to attend a proper school all the while training to be the Avatar. Nobody knows who she really is. Korra will be living in the university's dormitories to keep a low profile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Asami was walking through campus heading to the dormitories when her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and smiled. “Hi Dad, yeah. I already got my new room. You know how stressful it can be when your roommate is on a rough relationship with their boyfriend.” Asami said through her phone giving out an exaggerated sigh.

“Asami, honey are you sure you’re going to be fine after moving to a new room with a new roommate? Opal was fine but you will be rooming with a complete stranger. You know I can always get you an apartment near campus.” She hears her father say through the other line. She let out another sigh.

“Yes Daddy, I’ll be fine. Besides, everybody on campus is a complete stranger to me and I to them unless I’ve already met them on class or somehow they figured out who I really am.”

“Asami, I know you want your privacy while you’re still finishing your degree but isn't it time I introduce you to everybody? Let Mako escort you. I can arrange a small gathering of my colleagues before the semester officially starts.” Oh boy, here we go again. She’s had this conversation with her father since she started college and Mako, her childhood friend suddenly started showing interest in her. 

She sighed again, “Daddy, I don’t want to do that and besides Mako is such a stiff. You don’t think I really like him like that, do you?” Suddenly a new voice said something in the background. Asami thanked the Spirits her Mom finally interjected into their conversation.

“Asami , honey it’s Mommy.”

“Hi, Mom. Thanks for saving me.”

“You know how your father is, he just loves to try and be a couple bridge sometimes,” Asami just rolled her eyes at that statement.

“Mom, I’m not interested in Mako, honestly. We’re just friends.” She’s been telling everybody this fact for so long.

“I know that sweetheart, but why don’t you give him some chance, hmm?”

“Mom!” She can’t believe what her mother, her only ally just said. Asami pinched the bridge of her nose and just sighed. Again.

“Okay, okay. I know. I’m sorry honey. Why don’t you come visit home again before the semester starts? I’ll ask Mako to drive you since your Satomobile won’t be there until for a few more weeks. You’re dad is already taking care of it.” She can just picture her mother’s hopeful smile on the other line.

“Okay. I gotta go though Mom. I still need to get settled into the new dorm room.”

“Okay. Be sure to introduce us to your new roommate once you get to know her.”

“Okay, bye. Love you both.” Just before she hung up she heard her father say; “Yasuko, why do you always side with her? It’s high time she started dating…” Ugh. Dating is not one of her priorities right now.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Korra is ecstatic to be in Republic University. She finally gets to attend her dream school and will be meeting more people her age. Getting admitted was a long road for her. She might not be one of the brightest but her endless training to be the best bender was all worth it. The university board members aren’t aware that she’s supposed to be the next Avatar. Tenzin, her next and last master to train her decided she needed to actually interact with others other than being locked up in the Compound back in the Southern Water Tribe.

So Tenzin made all the necessary arrangement to get her admitted and not actually giving away her identity for security’s sake. Both for her and the university’s populace. Republic U’s board members weren’t informed because of her father’s request.

Before leaving home, her father, who was the tribe’s chief was reluctant to let her go. But Tenzin’s responsibilities made it impossible for him to train Korra in the Southern Water Tribe. In compromise, Korra will be attending university and training and mastering the Air element all the while keeping her identity as a secret until she is ready. Also a handful of White Lotus members will be made to join the school’s security and watching over Korra without making things obvious to people who would want to hurt the Avatar.

Korra walked up the stairs to the dormitories’ lobby to finalize her room assignments. It had been difficult to convince Tenzin to let her live in the dorms, but he finally gave in after she gave him enough reasons.

She was informed that she will be rooming with an engineering student. She really doesn’t mind as long as she has a bed to sleep in. It would also be nice if she can be friends with her roommate since she hasn’t had the chance to get to know anybody while she was training in the South.

She walked up to the fourth floor and looked for her room number. Since it was already late in the afternoon, most of the students are in their room and some are just chatting with their neighbors. Korra found her room, two doors down the end of the hall.

She used her key to get in and she heard the faint sounds of a shower in the en suite bathroom.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asami decided it was best to take a shower first before she started to unpack her things. After finalizing her room assignments, she found out that she will be rooming with a freshman. It doesn’t really bother her just as long as she won’t be found out that she is actually the daughter of Hiroshi Sato. The worst thing she doesn’t want is some kid gossiping about her and telling the press that she’s been hiding in Republic U all this time, away from the spotlight of fame.

Her roommate will be from the Southern Water Tribe as far as she can tell from their personal information written on the logs. She doesn’t really know if her roommate will be arriving today since it’s already quite late and she doesn’t think that a boat from the South will be docking in the City’s port as a storm has been reported to be arriving in a few days.

While in the shower, Asami heard the door to the room open. She’s a little skeptical if it’s her roommate or not as she’s had a bad experience with some perverts trying to get into the girl’s dorms once in a while. Even though the building has its own security details, some punk always gets in without anybody noticing. So she quickly finished her shower and slipped into her underwear and bathrobe and readied herself if needed to attack somebody.

Asami exited the bathroom quietly and looked for the intruder and she saw someone with a bobcat hair and she can’t be sure if it’s a girl or a boy since the person has a really muscular physique. She quietly and slowly approached the person and they were busy looking around, as she neared the intruder she felt herself loose her balance as she slipped on the floor with her wet foot. She braced herself for the impact.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sound of the bathroom shower suddenly stopped. Korra assumed that her roommate is finally done with her shower regime. She looked around the room and saw that her roommate is yet to get settled in just like herself. She was admiring the room when she heard a faint shriek. With her quick reflexes, she turned around and caught the sliding woman.

Korra was suddenly aware of just how close she was with the woman, supporting her weight while her left arm is wrapped around her roommate’s waist. Korra unconsciously trailed her eyes down the woman’s exposed neck and she noticed that she can see a little bit of the woman’s cleavage under the bathrobe. Korra shook her head and looked back at the woman’s face, her eyes still shut tightly.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asami let out a surprised sound as her feet slid down the polished floor mentally berating herself for not drying her feet first. She shut her eyes waiting for that painful introduction to the floor; even with her own quick reflexes she was just too surprised to even do anything. She waited for the pain but she felt nothing other than warm arms wrapped around her waist. She opened her eyes and looked up to the person who, she realized saved her and the one who was in the room she intended to apprehend.

Asami was greeted with a warm smile, “Hey, are you okay? You nearly gave me a heart attack there for a minute.” The person who was holding her helped her up and she let out another small shriek as she noticed her robe’s disheveled state turning crimson in the process of tidying herself.

“S-sorry, I didn’t see anything. I promise. You just surprised me.” The woman in front of her had a small blush on her cheeks. “I’m Korra by the way. You must be my roommate. Nice to meet you.” Korra stuck out her hand for a handshake.

“Oh, uh, I’m Asami. Nice to meet you too Korra.” She shook her hand and Korra gave her a warm smile again. “Sorry, I thought you were some pervert trespassing the dorms, I was actually about to jump at you. Good thing I slipped, I would’ve hurt you.” Asami made a sheepish smile all the while studying the woman in front of her.

“Oh, sorry about that. You must have been surprised to see me.” Korra just scratched her head in embarrassment. I was supposed to be here at campus earlier, but I had a few other things I had to take care of.

Asami was amazed of Korra’s muscular arms and lean body. She must be working out. She looked at Korra’s arms and remembered that those arms saved her from falling. “Thanks for saving me by the way.” She said.

“No problem Asami. Wouldn’t want to be accused of being a pervert though,” Korra smiled sheepishly and Asami just blushed not saying anything back.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You should probably change out of your robes, you might catch a cold like that,” Korra said after a moment realizing that her roommate, Asami is still in her bathrobe. She was admiring how good looking her roommate is. Long, black, wavy hair and sexy figure not to mention maybe a couple of inches taller than her. If she had met Asami in a different situation, she might not have been able to talk to her.

Korra was pulled out of her musing when Asami said something which she realized was directed to her.

“Thanks, I should probably change,” and Asami went back to the bathroom to change.

While Asami changed, Korra started to unpack what little belongings she had with her. A picture of her and her parents with her polarbear dog, Naga, a pillow Pema, Tenzin’s wife packed for her and some bedding. Korra looked at the bed where, she assumed Asami wanted to have since her luggage is settled. It only left Korra the only other bed which was situated at the mezzanine type area. So she took her belongings up the stairs to her bed and settled herself.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Asami changed, she received a message from Mako asking her if she still needed a ride to visit her parents. She just replied the positive and thanked him. She didn’t want to lengthen their conversation least he gets the wrong idea. As she got out of the bathroom, she noticed that Korra has already settled in to her own bed, Asami took a peak and saw Korra sprawled on her bed, clothes and all, sleeping.

Asami didn't want to disturb the girl as she was probably tired from her travel from the Southern Water Tribe. So she tried to sort out her belongings and by the time she finished she was tired and eventually followed Korra into sleeping.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Korra still has a couple of days before the semester finally starts. While school opening is yet to happen, Korra needed to start her Airbending. Tenzin decided that most of her Airbending training will be done first thing in the morning and her university classes has been scheduled to start late into the morning. Korra hated the morning. The morning is evil. She just sighed while she went back to Air Temple Island to train and make the most of the school break.

As Korra trained the whole day on the island, she had little time to get to know her roommate. Being away most of the time and returning to the dorms to seeing her roommate already asleep. After a hectic week of Airbending training with no apparent results, Tenzin gave her the weekend off to rest and get ready for the start of her university life.  
Korra noticed that Asami was in fact getting ready to go somewhere. As Asami was leaving, she turned to Korra and said, “Uh, hey roomie. I probably won’t be back tonight. I’ll be visiting home so..yeah. Just letting you know.” Korra just uttered an okay in response.

She noticed that for the past few days that she had the chance to take a proper glimpse of her roommate, Asami always wore her hair in a braid and wears glasses and a pencil skirt but today she wore skinny jeans and a tank top and maroon jacket.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asami was making her way down to the lobby to meet with Mako. She didn’t think that she needed to actually tell her roommate where she was going, but she felt that she needed to do it. Korra has been leaving the dorms early in the morning and has left her small notes telling her where she will be and saying just so she would know where she is if anybody asks.

Asami thought that since she’s now living with a stranger they would still need to tell each other if they were leaving out of respect to her roomie. So, she did just that. She wanted to know more about Korra, but her unusual disappearance in the mornings gave them little time to talk. Korra somehow gave her a very happy and secure feeling which she only ever felt with her childhood friends.

As she was thinking about Korra, Mako pulled up by the dorm’s front entrance and got out the Satomobile to greet her. He gave her a hug.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Korra was happy for the time off from training. She sat by the room’s window and looked out; she noticed that Asami hugged a guy that got out of a satomobile. She suddenly felt a pinprick like feeling on her chest as she saw Asami and they guy get in the satomobile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the change in POV confusing? If it is, let me know so I can make some changes :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the wonderful comments and kudos guys. Chapter is up for your enjoyment. I really do have to warn you all this story might have a slow progress between characters. I wanted to build the characters relationship in the story. Just a little heads up.

“Thanks for driving me back Mako,” Asami went out the car as soon as it pulled up the dormitory’s driveway. She didn’t want him to act so gentlemanly and open the door for her. But, Mako still went out of the car and walked her to the building’s entrance. She just sighed internally.

“It’s no problem Asami, besides your dad clearly said to see to it you get back safely.”

“Yeah, thanks again,” she said giving a small smile to thank him, even though she’s very aware of Mako’s feelings for her, Mako still her friend. “I should get going, my roommate is probably asleep and I don’t want to disturb her.” She noticed that Mako is leaning towards her, and gave her an awkward kiss on her cheeks mumbling a good night.

Asami walked up the stairs to her room’s floor. She was thinking about her roommate. She had visited her parents just as she had promised to her mother. Tomorrow will be the start of a new semester and she never really got to talk with Korra so when her parents asked her about her new roommate, all she was able to tell them is her name and that she was from the Southern Water Tribe. Honestly she wanted to get to know her roommate; there is just something about Korra that’s making her to want to get to know the girl. Maybe because of her somewhat reserved attitude around her, but she thinks maybe Korra is just shy since she mentioned that this will be the first time she will be attending a formal school and that she had been taught by different teachers back in the South.

She took out her keys and quietly opened the door so as not to disturb Korra just in case she was already asleep. Asami wished though that her roommate would still be awake and maybe they could talk a little bit. Lo and behold, Korra was just about to climb up the stairs to her bed when she entered.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Korra was reading a letter by the room’s window. Her father had sent a letter wishing her a good luck with school and to be careful and mindful of herself while she is still in training. She was about to head to bed when she noticed the satomobile pull up by the building’s entrance. Korra recognized the car as the one that picked up Asami yesterday. Her roommate was nice enough to let her know she will be away to visit her family.

Korra noticed the guy that went out of the driver side. She noticed him kissing Asami on her cheeks and left. It was not her place to judge her roommate but she assumed the guy might be Asami’s boyfriend. Again for the second time that week she felt something, a feeling she can’t put into words. It’s funny really since she hasn’t even had a decent talk with her roommate. For the past few days, she had been busy training with Tenzin on Air Temple Island that proper introductions haven’t even been made between them.

She wanted to get to know Asami. She’d never really had any kids her age around her back in the Southern Water Tribe, not to mention a girl like Asami. All she ever had close to a best friend is her polarbear dog. It would be nice to be friends with her roommate. She’s always wanted a friend since she only got to know those White Lotus sentries that guarded her. It was part of the reason why she wanted to formally attend a school.

When Korra met Asami for the first time and saved her from getting a concussion, she thought that the girl was really beautiful. She felt a small blush on her cheeks when she remembered their awkward positions at the time. The image of Asami’s flawless skin burned on her mind’s eye and she can’t get it out of her mind.

Korra was about to climb the stairs to her bed when Asami entered. She looked to the person that entered and greeted her, “Hi.” She wanted to say more but she felt that maybe Asami didn’t want to talk to her, so she started to climb again only to be stopped by Asami’s voice.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey, I thought you were already asleep.” Asami greeted Korra back as she was about to climb her bed. Korra stopped midway and looked at her and said, “Uh, no, I was just actually about to go sleep. I didn’t think you’d come up the room so fast,” Asami noticed Korra hesitating with her next words “I just saw your boyfriend drop you off and I thought maybe you were still gonna talk.” Asami raised her eyebrow in a questioning way. Korra suddenly started flailing her arms and stuttering, “I..I didn’t mean to pry. I..I just s-saw your boyfriend’s satomobile drop you off and I was just sitting by the window looking at Yue bay and..and..and..Please don’t be mad.”

Asami just laughed at Korra’s antics, she wasn’t mad at all with her misunderstanding. Korra was now looking at her with flushed cheeks. “Sorry for laughing Korra,” she was still giggling “I’m not mad you saw what happened outside. To be honest, he’s not really my boyfriend. He’s just my childhood friend who happens to drive me to and from my parents place.” At that, Korra just nods.

“Oh. Well, okay.” Asami noticed that Korra looked like she still wanted to say something. She opened her mouth and just closed it. An awkward silence enveloped the whole room with the two of them contemplating on how to proceed with their conversation. Asami wanted to still talk with Korra seeing as this might be a good time as they already started with a conversation.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Korra was too embarrassed to look at Asami. She mentally slapped herself for blabbering. She wanted to talk more with her roommate but she didn’t know what to talk about. She was about to ask her about her family visit, but decided against it thinking she didn’t want to impose on her. But seeing as this might be a good start to finally get to know Asami, she decided to still say something.

“How was your visit to your family?”

“How was your weekend Korra?”

Korra and Asami looked at each other. They had both talked at the same time. Asami let out a small giggle and Korra just scratched the back of her neck. “I guess we both have something to say. You go first Asami,” she said to the other girl.

“Oh, okay. Well, how was your weekend? You didn’t just stay in this room the two days before classes began, did you?” Asami asked, her face showed a disbelieving look. She noticed that Asami was starting to take off her jacket and tank top. Korra’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when she noticed, and Asami just sauntered to her closet still wearing her pants but half naked from the waist up. Korra looked away instantly and replied trying to make her voice sound less ragged and cleared her throat, “Y-yeah, I wanted to rest before the semester starts, but I did took a stroll around campus yesterday when you left and I even had the chance to look around uptown of Republic City.”

“That’s great. I thought you might have stayed in here all day since you’re still pretty new to Republic City, but I should have known better. With you always gone so early in the morning these past few days, I doubt you really don’t know anybody around.”

“I was actually visiting my guardian living on Air Temple Island, he’s asked me to babysit his children that’s why I’m always away.” It was actually a lie Tenzin had her say to Asami just in case she did ask where she has been all those days she was gone. Asami was in the bathroom to change but she can hear her still talking to her. “Air Temple Island. Wait, you know councilman Tenzin?” Asami opened the bathroom door to look at Korra.

“Yeah, he’s actually my guardian for the time being.” She gave her a small smile. It was half the truth this time. Asami closed the bathroom door again to finish changing. She considered on asking Asami while in the bathroom but she just waited until the girl finishes changing.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Asami was surprised at what Korra has told her. She didn’t think she has a connection to an important person such as Tenzin, the youngest son of the late Avatar Aang. It had been seventeen years since the passing of the last Avatar, but the current one hasn’t been revealed to the public.

She went out of the bathroom and saw Korra now sitting on the stairs. She liked their little talk and she wanted it to still continue. She looked at Korra as she heard her clear her throat. “So, how was your visit to your parents?” She smiled; this might really be the time they will get to know each other.

“It was great. My mom and dad actually asked about you, but I didn’t know what to tell them since we barely talked the past few days,” she said while settling on the bean bag right across from Korra. And just like that, they talked and asked each other questions of just about anything

She noticed that Korra get’s flustered and embarrassed easily. She also noticed Korra’s particular toned muscles. It just fascinate her just how much Korra is lean and muscular and yet still look beautiful even with just her pajamas. They talked and laugh until it was late enough they had to sleep least they’ll be late for the first day of classes


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

 

A door to Korra’s face made her fall on her backside causing her to groan and rub the pain on her rump. “Spirits! I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to smack you with the door like that I was just trying to open the door and it got stuck and so I pushed it to open the door and I’m so sorry, are you okay?” She looked up at a teenager probably about her age, rambling away his apology and sticking a hand out to help her up from the floor.

 

“I’m okay, thanks,” she said still rubbing her buttocks to ease the pain. “You should be careful next time though,” she said to the guy.

 

He stuck his hand out for a handshake, “My name’s Bolin by the way and I’m sorry again about hitting you with the door,” Bolin, they guy who just smacked her with a door said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

 

She shook Bolin’s offered hand, “It’s fine, though I think I’m going to have a bruise or something. I’m Korra.”

 

“Nice to meet you Korra. Are you going to be in this class?” Bolin gestured with his thumb to the opened classroom door.

 

“Yeah, first class of the day,” she informed giving out a small smile.

 

“Wow, me too! C’mon let’s go inside. I think the old guy coming this way is our instructor,” Bolin said while looking over Korra’s shoulder making her look as well. “I was going to the cafeteria to grab some snacks but I think I’ll need to hold it up till later.” They both went inside as the man they saw was indeed their instructor for the whole semester. Korra though it was not a bad start considering she nearly lost her face earlier but she did get to meet a new friend. The class, as Tenzin arranged for her was not going to be taxing since it will be her class every day after Airbending training.

 

Bolin invited Korra to the cafeteria since they both still have some time before their next class. She thought Bolin was a really nice and carefree guy and she can tell that they will be good friends in the future. Korra never really had the chance to really interact with other people, but Bolin just made her feel so comfortable almost like they’ve known each other for so long even though it’s just been a couple of hours. As they made their way to an unoccupied table near the cafeteria’s window, her warrior instincts tell her that some guys had been looking at their direction rather unkindly. As they took their seat, three students approached them and hovered over a sitting Korra.

 

“What are you doing here Water Tribe savage?” One of the guys taunted Korra, still hovering beside her. Bolin sat opposite her with worry and anger in his face. He was about to say something when Korra jumped to her feet and bended water from a nearby drinking fountain making a pointed icicle on her hands. “Why don’t you come at me and let me show you just how savaged I am,” she said through gritted teeth. The guys backed up a little at her show of aggression.

 

Korra never really get why other people still call Water Tribe Nation citizen savages. Korra could see from her peripheral vision that Bolin also jumped to his feet and put his hand to her shoulder, “Korra, calm down. They’re not worth it. Besides, you’ll get in trouble if you started bending in here.” Bolin was right. It was prohibited to do bending while inside any university building and using it to hurt other students. She looked around the cafeteria and saw other students now looking at their direction.

 

Korra took a deep breath remembering Tenzin’s lesson on controlling herself. She let go of the ice and looked at the group of students that tried to bully her and said with a hard expression on her face, “Just because I came from the Water Tribe doesn’t mean I’m savage, although I could have shown you proof just how savage I can be.” Suddenly another student approached their direction. From the looks of his uniform he looked like a criminology student (the only students to have something to distinguish them from other majors).

 

“What’s going on here?” He said looking between Korra and the group of bullies looking furious. One guy already readying a dagger-like fire on his fist. “Woah, fellas. You really don’t want to do that,” the new arrival said with wide eyes as he tries to calm down the situation.

 

“Mako! Thank the Spirits, you’re here,” Bolin suddenly moved over to the stiff looking person. Korra suddenly recognized the guy as the one that kissed Asami the other night. She immediately disliked the guy in some way she really can’t put her finger on.

 

“Bolin, what the hell’s going on here?” Mako asked again looking at Bolin and then to Korra. Mako turned to the group of guys, “Hey, whatever you got with my little brother’s friend you gotta go through me first. I’d leave before any professor realizes we have a fight brewing here. You don’t want to get suspended for fighting using bending, do you?”

 

The students eased up but still looked daggers at Korra, she made a gesture of touching her index and middle finger on her eyes and pointed it to them. The group backed away, “You better watch your back water tribe savage.” Korra made a move to go after them but Bolin held her.

 

“No, just leave it Korra,” Bolin said restraining her, “they’re not worth it. Besides, we’ll get in trouble if someone reports us. We’ll get suspended.” She looked at Bolin and nods her head in understanding. She looked at Mako, thankful for his intervention but still can’t get herself to like the person. Finally, Bolin introduced them. Mako is Bolin’s older brother, so he probably knows Asami, too.

 

Speaking of the devil, she saw Asami at a distance, looking around. For some reason, Asami opted to wear a skirt ending just below her knee, looking like as other’s would say, nerdy. But she still looked so wonderful Korra caught herself looking and immediately sat back down on their table’s seat and pretended she hasn’t seen Asami.

 

Mako has berated Bolin including Korra on their impromptu behavior. “You know the school rules, Bolin. I told you to keep yourself from trouble. And you,” Mako pointed at Korra not unkindly, “please don’t get my little brother in trouble.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Dad’s going to kill me and Mom will probably scold me for not looking after you.” He sighed heavily and Bolin just laughed lightly at his brother.

 

“Don’t worry about me big bro,” Bolin put his arms around his brother’s shoulder, “those stupid guys were saying nasty things to Korra and she’s my friend now, it’s natural to defend your friend.” Mako elbowed Bolin and just sighed.

 

“Alright, just don’t go causing trouble for yourselves again next time.” He looked at Korra warningly and she narrowed her eyes at him and just decided to keep to herself whatever she wanted to say to him. Mako was starting to be a jerk to Korra’s book.

 

“What are you doing here anyway, Mako?” Bolin asked his brother, “I thought you were training with your team for the coming tournament?”

 

“I’m waiting for Asami,” Korra’s ears perked up at the mention of the name. “I’m supposed to help her with her project. She said she had some upgrades to the team’s uniform” The brothers continued to talk, sitting across from Korra. Suddenly she heard a voice she has come to like.

 

* * *

 

Asami had been looking around the cafeteria looking for Mako. She needed his help with the upgrades she was making for the university’s bending teams and Mako was the only one she can ask to test this upgrades. She saw his spiky looking head and made her way to him. “Mako, I’ve been looking all over for you. Are you ready to go?”

 

“Asami!” Bolin jumped up his seat and gave Asami a bone crushing hug. “I can’t believe it’s you. I haven’t seen you in so long.” Bolin, Mako’s little brother hugged her, excitement evident in his face. She hasn’t seen him since she last stayed over her parents for the summer break, and Bolin and Mako lives just a few blocks away from their family’s estate. Their parents had been friends and the brother usually stayed over their place to play with her.

 

Asami laughed, delighted to see Bolin. “Hey, Bolin. It’s nice to see you too.” He released her and gestured to someone sitting on the other side of the table.

 

“Asami, this is my classmate, Korra. Korra, meet Asami. Mako and I grew up with Asami. We’ve been friends since we we’re still in diapers.” He laughed at his own joke.

 

“Actually Bolin, Korra and I are roommates.” Asami laughed in amusement. What a coincidence. She felt that someone was staring at her and looked at Korra. She smiled at her, and Korra turned her away in embarrassment. Cute, she thought. “Bo, I need to borrow your brother. He promised to help me with my project and we need to get going.”

 

“Sure things ‘Sami,” she didn’t miss the smirk on Bolin and the way his eyebrows rise and fall in a playful way. She just rolled her eyes playfully at him knowing that Bolin knows she doesn’t really like his brother.

 

Mako gathered his things and gestured for them to leave. Asami looked at Korra again who was now drinking her juice silently. “I’ll see you back at the dorms Korra,” she said and waved to the two left at the table.

 

“So, that Korra girl is your new roommate.” Mako finally said as they walked the campus’s path to Asami’s borrowed workshop.

 

“Yeah, she is,” Asami looked at him seeing he wanted to say more. “What about her?”

 

“Is she always the rowdy type, you know, just by looking at her? I know you haven’t known her that long, but she seems like the type to always get in trouble.”

 

“What do you mean?” Asami asked, curious where this conversation about Korra is going.

 

“Well, I found her and Boling earlier with a bunch of guys in a heated argument,” he continued “she was ready to water smack those guys and Bolin and her could have gotten themselves in trouble if I haven’t been there to stop them.” Asami just raised her eyebrow after hearing that, prompting Mako to continue.

 

“They were calling her a water tribe savage and I think it really got to her.”

 

“Well, who wouldn’t get mad at something like that. They don’t even know her.” Asami blurted out suddenly she felt she needed to defend Korra.

 

Mako raised his hand in surrender feeling Asami’s temper rising. In all the years they have known each other, Asami is not one to get easily mad, frustrated, yes, but mad, hardly. “Hey, I know she’s probably not like that and getting all discriminative of someone you hardly know is wrong.”

 

She just sighed, realizing she snapped at Mako. “Sorry. Korra is a nice girl. We actually got to really talk the other night. I can tell she has a passion in doing what she loves just by talking to her and I also know she loves her culture and heritage. She’s not ashamed coming from the Water Tribe but it really get in her nerves when someone is judging their culture.” Somehow, Asami had told Mako what Korra is like, just like how she talked about herself the night they got to really know each other.

 

“C’mon, we should probably get going. You’re going to have to practice your bending with the suites I made.” They both made their way to Asami’s workshop and worked till the university grounds were only illuminated by posts scattered around. As Asami made her way back to the dorms, she can’t help but smile at the thought of seeing Korra again back in their shared dorm room. There is just something about her that is pulling her to Korra. Like a moth to a lit candle, her curiosity towards the girl that wanted to be sated even if got her in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this fic. I didn't know I get so many positive responses.  
> The story will drag a little bit more until we get to the good part, just another heads up for you guys.  
> Hope you liked this new update :)


	5. Chapter 5

Early morning practice is what Korra hates. Back home in the Southern Tribe, she needed to wake up early to meet with her different teachers, but here in Republic City she needed to be ridiculously early. Like the-sun-hasn’t-even-shone-yet kind of early. Since Air Temple Island was a bit far from university grounds, not to mention time consuming since Korra has her morning schedule all jam packed with Air bending and she needed to train at the temple to really absorb her lessons.

 

The arrangement though was still hard for Korra, so she and Tenzin had to compromise. Tenzin arranged a perfectly timed schedule of Korra’s training. She will be alternating from a whole morning of meditation to practicing her Air bending. Republic University’s historical department was kind enough to provide Tenzin an exact replica of some of the items used by the Airbenders in training.

 

With a few strings pulled by her Airbending master, Korra has the university’s pro bending gym all to herself for three hours every second and fourth days of the week. The gym was supposed to be utilized by every student with bending abilities, the only other place where students were allowed to use their bending other than the pro bending stadium used by student athletes competing with other universities across the world.

 

* * *

 

Asami heard her alarm the first time it sounded. She looked up at Korra’s bed and saw that the girl was once again gone so early in the morning.  The past few days, Korra has been in a routine of always disappearing so early and only coming back to get ready for class just before Asami leaves for her own. Besides her unusual behavior in the morning, she also notices Korra meditating in their room. When she first saw her do that, she had thought her roommate was asleep sitting cross-legged in the middle of their room only to be surprised and fall on her backside when Korra suddenly spoke to tell her of her predicament.

 

Korra had apologized so many times for startling Asami and the way she had found Korra meditating in their room. Korra’s face was burning red and Asami just laughed at the girl’s embarrassment which prompted Korra to pout. Asami had to stop her laugh at the cute face Korra was showing. Needless to say she had found Korra’s somewhat childish antics to be very attractive.

 

Asami noticed Korra to get easily flustered whenever she sees her stripping nonchalantly in the room. Asami always forgets to check if her roommate is already in the room and just strips herself to change into her comfortable clothing to do her homework, apparently Korra had been sitting quietly beside her study table and as soon as Asami noticed Korra, she was beet red and had not looked at Asami’s face the entire night.

 

* * *

 

Korra had tried countless times to get through the rotating contraption for her Airbending training. Unfortunately she has had no luck and the whole situation was only making her irritated. Tenzin’s children were there to help guide her into mastering her Airbending, the little rascals are like siblings to her. It was early in the morning and they were in the university’s gym training. The children had flown in with Tenzin with their bison to continue what they had already started at Air Temple Island. Frustrated and still sleepy Korra managed not to burn down the whole building. “Why can’t I Airbend!?” She groaned, “this is not working Tenzin.” She looked at her Airbending master, his face calm and collected.

 

“Korra, you need to focus. Airbending will come to you easily. You’ve done this hundreds of times through your past lives.” Tenzin sighed heavily. It had not been easy on the Airbending master as much as it had been on the young Avatar. “Jinora, why don’t you show Korra again on to get past the gates.” The master said, urging his eldest daughter to help the Avatar.

 

* * *

 

“What the hell is this!?” Looking at the notice board of the gym facility, Mako could not believe his eyes. Asami looked over his shoulders reading the note posted.

 

“I guess we won’t be able to test the vest today,” the young engineer looked at the closed doors of the gym. “Wow, I guess we won’t be able to do the test this time of the day,” Asami read the note, “it says here the gymnasium will be closed every Tuesdays and Thursdays for repairs, until further notice.”

 

“What!? This is not happening,” Mako exclaimed. “The intercollegiate bending tournament is only a couple of months away. I still have to replace the seniors that graduated last year.”

 

“Well, you can train when there are no repairs going.”

 

“You don’t understand Asami,” Mako sighed grabbing Asami’s shoulder. “This is the only free time I have on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Any other day is fine, but this,” he gestured to the closed gym doors, “This is not good.”

 

“Hey, it’s fine, right? I don’t think this repair will last long.” Asami said trying to cheer up her friend. “Besides, you need to look for teammates first before you start training, right?”

 

Mako sighed and just told himself there might be a way to solve this dilemma. “You’re right,” he straightened up and waved his hand nonchalantly, “what about your project though? Didn’t you want to test those?” he pointed to the vest Asami was holding.

 

“It’s fine. I’ll just hold up testing these once we both have time.”

 

* * *

 

Korra growled and let out a barrage of firebending at the rotating gates. “I’m done! No matter how many times I try I just can’t airbend!” Tenzin just sighed for the nth time that day. Seeing Korra losing her temper on every training they had was testing the Airbending master’s patience towards his pupil. He can’t blame the young Avatar though; the Avatar was still not able to make even a small gush of air.

 

“Let’s call it for today,” Korra started to walk to the gym’s back door. Tenzin called out “Korra, I want you to meditate again today. Don’t let what you know now hold back your potential. I know you will be able to do this.”

 

“Fine. Thanks Tenzin.” Korra moved back to her master and his children for a quick hug. “I’ll see you back on Air Temple Island tomorrow.”

 

“Bye Korra!” The Airbending kids shouted together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the short update guys. this is kind of a filler chap. I'll be adding the next chapter soon.
> 
> and thank you all for leaving reviews on this fic. I won't spoil with what will be Korra and Mako's relationship is going to be in this story, but I assure you Mako has a big role in KorrAsami.
> 
> disclaimer; I'm afraid Mako fans might murder me. LOL, but Mako is not such a douche. it's not my intention to make him look like that but he will be important in later chaps.
> 
> have a great day everybody! let me know what you think. reviews positive and negative are always welcome :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first KorrAssami fic. I've decided to try my hands at it. This is not my first fanfic but I'm still trying to get myself into actually putting my brain into words. I got to warn you all though that English is not my first language and I don't have anybody proof reading this so I apologize for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes :)
> 
> edit: As most of you know this was actually inspired by Yes or No, a Thai movie (if you haven't seen it, I recommend you do) although the story line of this work will not entirely be like YON


End file.
